Second chance
by Mekal
Summary: "It's a quality of the heart, not of the mind, that makes someone a great Psychonaut", said Ford Cruller. Rare are the ones who know that these words were motivated by something that happened right after all the events of this mad day. One-shot.


_My dad… He hates psychics…_

_You didn't tell to my dad, right?_

_Or to kill me, I never knew…_

_He says little rabbits are good for nothing but meat!_

_All I ever wanted was your happiness, Razputin._

_Thanks for talking to my dad._

* * *

Suddenly, Razputin Aquato, or Raz, saw a violent light.

Then, all he could see was a big blur. Then small blurs.

"Slowly, kid," said a familiar voice. "I just put your brain back, don't rush it."

"Agent Cruller?"

"Yup."

The blur slowly disappeared, and Raz saw the old, comforting face of the veteran legend. He also saw he was in the observatory room of the sanctuary.

"Come on, Razputin. Everyone is waiting in the main lodge."

Raz followed him when a moan attracted his attention. He turned the head, and saw another familiar face: Morceau Oleander, the eyes emptily looking at a…

"TV…"

"He's still brainless?"

"Yeah, we'll see about him later."

Raz looked sadly at the coach. The man who he thought was a manipulative bastard was actually mad. Just a madman, like Edgar and the others… And…

"Razputin?"

Raz jolted back to his senses.

"Coming!"

* * *

In the main lodge, Raz saw back gladly his father, Lili, Sasha and Milla. He was more surprised to see the inmates and Sheegor. Even Linda was there.

After the comforting welcome from everyone and the explanations – the inmates were rescued from the explosion by Sheegor – Sasha became grim.

"If they're all here, it's because they were all victims of Oleander. We'll need their testimonies."

"Testimonies?" exclaimed Raz.

"Well, yes. I must do a report of all this and…"

"And Oly?"

"Well, he'll be judged. He'll probably be fired from the Psychonauts and go in prison for the rest of his life. So…"

"NO!"

The kid's shout surprised everyone.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" asked Milla.

"You can't do that!"

"And why not?"

Raz told what he saw in Oleander's head.

"He was just mad! You can't punish a man just for that!"

"Mad?" protested Sasha. "And how? It would have been noticed by the doctors! Furthermore, we just did a check on his brain, we found nothing!"

"Because of the Psitanium," said simply Raz.

Ford remembered his explanation.

_Psitanium can make the psychics even more powerful, but it also can drive unstable people even more unstable._

"Raz is maybe right," admitted Cruller. Maybe Morry managed to keep his problems under control while in service. But when he came here, they were reinforced and overwhelmed him. It's perfectly plausible. That would explain why the scan found nothing: he's sane again."

"Maybe. So what?"

"You perfectly know what, Sasha."

"So you're suggesting to let him go scot-free?" exclaimed in indignation Sasha. "After what he did?"

"No. To give him a second chance."

A wary silence followed, a silence that clearly shouted 'Develop, _now_'.

"Look. The asylum is in ruins, all the plans and prototypes of the tank are destroyed, Loboto and Crispin are dead, the plot is completely failed. What would destroy completely Oleander's life do more? Nothing. And think of the disaster it would be for the Psychonauts' reputation."

Everyone else exchanged looks, filled with hesitation and doubt. Raz, for his part, was surprised at his outburst. Why did he feel so intent and desperate to save Oleander?

Finally, Ford spoke:

"Personally, I share your opinion, Razputin. But it's a very big thing you're asking, and I can't take such a responsibility alone."

Another silence followed.

"Look," continued Ford, "I suggest we put the idea to a unanimity vote. If _everyone_ here accepts, we'll follow on your idea. But if at least one person refuses, then we'll have no other choice that to say everything. Do you understand?"

Raz hesitated.

"Razputin?"

"Yeah," sighed the young boy. "Okay."

"Does everyone agree?"

Everyone agreed.

"Then let's begin with the ones who have the most right to speak. Mister Cooper?"

"I'm okay with the idea."

"Are you sure? After all, Oleander…"

"I was already completely off my gourd when he hypnotized me. Frankly, Milkman or not, there or in a normal asylum, that's not so much of a difference."

"All right then. Miss Von Gouten?"

"Loboto was the one who put me here, to have some 'company'. Before now, I didn't even know there was someone behind him, but I'm sure this Oleander didn't have a role in my position here. And anyway, I think I owe enough to this young man to trust and follow him."

"Ditto," added Fred.

"Same here," agreed Edgar.

"Me too," ended Sheegor.

"Er… Linda?"

_I had to suffer at this man's control__. But in consequence, I'm well-placed to know how painful it is to be controlled by something else, like he was. And the other human was the one who mutated me. And like these other humans, I owe the child a great deal. I'll trust him._

"Okay. Mister Aquato?"

"I saw what was in this man's mind, I saw that… thing that drove him. I agree with Razputin."

"Milla?"

"To be honest, I'm not really sure. But I think we can trust Raz on this."

"Like she said," said Lili.

"You're the only one left, Sasha. The decision depends on you."

Raz was extremely anxious. He was thankful of everyone for supporting him, but it would mean nothing if Sasha said 'no'. And Sasha was the most hostile to the idea…

The German stood immobile, lost in his thoughts for a few instants that looked like hours.

And finally…

"Fine," he sighed. "You win, Raz. After everything you did, you deserve it. We'll erase Morry's role in this story. The report will say that Loboto was the mastermind. I think we can convince the children to keep the secret too."

* * *

"Good night."

"Good night," answered Lili before going in her cabin.

When the door closed, Raz thought back to everything that happened.

In addition to the decision reached towards the report, it was decided that the four inmates would stay here for a while – according to some tests Sasha ran on them, they were beginning to develop psychic powers due to all the time spent here, exposed to the Psitanium. Milla also suggested they could be hired by the Psychonauts as counselors for the camp. It would have to be seen.

"Private?"

Raz violently spun around and found himself facing Oleander.

The coach seemed awfully uneasy. He looked everywhere but at Raz and had an awkward expression on his face.

"They told me what you did for me," he finally said. "Why? Why did you do that? Nothing forced you to defend me."

"I know. But…"

"But?"

Raz hesitated. He finally knew why he so intently went to the coach's help, but felt awfully uneasy too at the idea of actually saying it aloud. He finally uttered:

"Because you and I are very similar."

The next words came more easily, following the path opened by the first:

"Both of us hated and were scared of our fathers, who made us suffer. But where I was wrong, you were tragically right… Both of us dreamt of going in something bigger than our little selves, but you were unfairly rejected… And you remember when I recited the pamphlet, at the beginning of this whole thing? I saw that you were silently moving your lisps at the words, and you seemed on the verge of tears at the end… I just thought you were thinking that I was a very dutiful soldier or something like that… But now, I think that actually, the part of you I saw in your head was there at this moment. He surely noticed the similarities…"

A long silence came. Finally, Oleander mumbled:

"Remember my fake memory?"

"The one where you were an uber-general?"

"Yeah, that one."

"So?"

"Well, if it was true, and if you were just a low-grade, like a lieutenant… I'd gladly give up all my ranks and medals to serve under your orders."

Suddenly and without warning, he hugged Raz.

"You're an awesome kid, Raz."

Raz, who froze in surprise at the hug, relaxed and smiled.

"Nah, Oly. Just a big sentimental."


End file.
